Blood
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Percy's POV, Percy is having a hard time and attempts suicide. He's in for a surprise when he awakes in the hospital.


Okay, so I've been looking through my stories to see what style of writing you enjoy the most. Third person is okay according to you but most of you enjoy my first person or any emotion I write. So I'm writing a fic like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Pairing: You can imagine any pairing you want

Warning: Depressing thoughts, Suicide, AU

Chapter 1

It was cold.

I couldn't help the violent shiver that ran through my weakened form.

Why was it so cold?

I do not like this feeling.

I faintly hear voices calling for help. Mom's voice is the loudest.

"_Help! Please someone! My son needs help!"_

I feel bad making her worry. She was such a good person. I loved her more than anything else. She kept me alive this far.

She was no longer enough though.

It hurt, my wrists burned and my throat was dry. I stared blankly ahead as my wrist covered the white floor in red. Maybe I should not have done this here but a part of me wanted to stay with my mother.

A strange man kneeled next to me and felt for my pulse.

"Pull him onto a stretcher! He's still alive!"

I know what they're thinking. Everyone thinks it, just another boy wanting attention. They think I'm weak and a waste. They think I hate myself to the point where I would end it all.

I wasn't like that though. I tried to be strong, I did. I tried to change my mind and think positively. I tried seeing past all the hate and hurt and bullying.

I tried.

Trying was not working. It was not enough. It would never be enough.

I didn't want to live in this planet anymore. Not when it was filled with selfish individuals.

Suicide was considered weak now. It used to be noble in some cases and an honor but those stupid little white girls posting how their first world problems are so hard and posting images of their damaged skin and demanding attention.

It was ridiculous. If someone was really in pain and just hated life in general they would hide away their cuts and they would put on a fake smile.

Like I did.

A fake smile. I always wore one. Even around my friends and recently my own mother. I couldn't bring myself to smile for real anymore. Life was not fair and I hated it.

I thought it over for months. It wasn't just a spur of the moment type actions.

It started at school. I was with my friends and we were just minding our own business when this boy came up to us.

I should probably introduce my friends.

First there was Annabeth. She was the daughter every parent wished they had. Beautiful, smart, athletic and nice. I always wanted her to marry a nice guy, or girl if she wanted, and have the two kids she always dreamed of. Giana and Abigail she called them. And yes she decided she was having two girls.

I had asked her once what she would do if she had a boy and she had just looked at me funny as if I had lost my mind.

Annabeth was diagnosed with Cancer three weeks ago. Her beautiful blond hair fell out and she had to drop soccer. She was still top of the class and she is so strong. It wasn't fair she was fated to die young. Her two girls would never be able to be born.

Next there was Rachel. She was the girl parents feared but respected. A rebel and a leader. She stood up to what she wanted even if it meant chaining herself to a tree to prevent it from being torn down. Unfortunately she was a very powerful speaker that convinced me multiple times to join her rebelling.

She was in an accident a month ago and is now paralyzed from the neck down. She can't draw or eat by herself, which were her two favorite things.

The accident was a drunk driving incident. Rachel, who had just gotten her license 7 months prior and following all the rule was driving with our friend Luke. A drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit them. He walked away fine and with only 10 years of jail time while she was handicapped for life and Luke was comatosed.

Luke was one of my first friends. He was an upper classman and smart. He was applying to colleges and he had recently gotten over his smoking addiction. The accident left him brain dead. They're going to pull the plug next week.

Thalia and Zoe were raped when they were 12. The man kidnapped them on their way from school one day and they were found bleeding and broken on the floor in an alley.

Neither girls had been the same since. I don't understand why bad things happen to good people. I might just be too naive.

Nico's story hurt me the most though. He came out to his parents one day. He was brave and willing to accept that they would hate him.

His father beat him and kicked him out of the house. His mother cried and wailed about what she did wrong in raising him. Bianca, his deceased sister, wasn't there to defend him.

Nico had to drop out of school because of the bullying and lack of help.

I tried to help him, all our friends did. Our parents didn't let us.

That was the only time I ever yelled at my mom; the only time I truly hated her.

And she just said she couldn't. She had this terrified expression on her pretty face.

There are other stories of my friends pain.

Clarisse got pregnant by her boyfriend and he just dumped her and and blamed her for it.

Jason was bullied and kicked off the football team for sticking up for us.

Leo burned his hands and can't write or tinker anymore. His dream is over.

Hazel was hit in the chest and damaged her windpipe. He dream of singing on broadway gone.

Frank was blinded and can no longer compete in math competitions or pursue his dream of doctoring or being a lawyer.

None of them were bad people. They never deserved any of the pain.

The world was messed up. I didn't want to live here 's to much pain. Not enough happiness.

Anyway, this boy walked up to us one day. He was one of those emo gothic types who parents warn you to stay away from. I don't judge by covers though.

We spoke for a long time and he seemed so distant. Yet I couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

It was addicting. His presence, as if he wasn't really there. But I saw him clearly.

I brought him up to my friends later and they had no idea who I was talking about which was weird because they were with me when it happened.

I never caught his name but I think he was the one who started out downfall. He was the devil.

I know I could never prove it but I think he caused all the misfortune.

He made me depressed.

People think I'm crazy when I speak of him saying there is no such man.

Nobody believes me.

My friends were just a warning. I know he is after me. If I could just kill myself now the rest of my friends will be spared. Right?

It didn't work. My suicide attempt.

I woke up in the hospital. My room was white.

My friends all sat on my bed smiling at me.

My mom was on my side. She smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Oh honey, don't ever do that again!" She fretted over me.

"I had to," I told her. "For my friends sake."

At the mention of my friends she frowned. She always frowned when I talked about my friends.

"Percy," She started.

I smiled. "He is after them. I need to save them."

"Percy," She said again.

"When are we going home?" I asked.

She didn't respond to that.

"He is filled with such hatred mom. Maybe you could make him some of your blue cookies," I continued.

"Percy Jackson?"

I looked up to see a tall man in a doctor coat. He smiled at me, "Hello Percy, I'm your therapist. You can call me Chiron."

I looked at my mother, "I don't need a therapist. I know what I'm doing."

Mom just cried. I looked over to where my friends were sitting. They had vanished.

"Percy, please." She begged.

I frowned, "Hey, where'd my friends go?" I asked.

Chiron frowned, "Percy. Your friends were never here."

"Of course they were." I said.

And his next words crushed me.

"Percy, your friends don't exist."

I got angry, "Of course they do!" I looked at my mom and told her to tell him they did. She told him but he didn't seem to hear.

"Percy, your mom died last year." Chiron said.

I went to protest and looked to where my mother was but she had vanished.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked. "Your step-dad found you…"

I tuned out what he was saying. He was making no sense.

He was crazy. I mean my step dad died years ago.

It started getting harder to breathe. The world made no sense anymore.

Why did Chiron make so much sense then?

XXX

The end. I hope you enjoyed that. If you want I could write another story like this one. Please review with what you liked, disliked and what you think I could improve on.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
